


i know the odds aren't in my favor

by glitternightmare



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Additional Characters to be added, Angst, Fluff, Galaxy Garrison, Keith is Shiro's favorite student, Lance and Keith are rivals, Lance is Adam's favorite student, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Shiro and Adam have bets about Keith and Lance, WHOS HERE FOR QUALITY ADASHI CONTENT, klance is hinted at, pidge will be here eventually, same with everyone else - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitternightmare/pseuds/glitternightmare
Summary: He lost himself in his thoughts for a second, barely registering Lance mumble as he walked out of the room, “He doesn’t even have to try”. Adam was left alone in the room with Lance’s last words left in his head. “He doesn’t have to try huh?” He said aloud. With that thought, an idea suddenly came to him. “Well then, let's put that idea to the test”. With that, Adam left his room to find Takashi before joining the students in the Simulation room. He had a bet to make.





	i know the odds aren't in my favor

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic so I hope the format/writing isn't too bad. I was inspired by anon ask I sent on tumblr, that prompted me into spending an hour writing this fic. I am in love with Adashi/Shadam and I wanted to contribute something.

Unsurprisingly, Lance is late for class again. His track record for being to class on time is extremely low, but usually, Adam lets it slide.

He can understand the pressure of entering the Garrison later than many of the other cadets and how difficult the adjustment period can be. Takashi tells him he shouldn’t favor one student over the others, but he can’t really help it. Lance is one of those kids who just worm their way into the tiny crevices of your heart and bury themselves there.

It may also help he reminds him a little of his boyfriend. Not that he doesn’t see himself in Lance, there are plenty of obvious similarities there. It’s the smaller quirks he notices from the boy that gives him nostalgia for his younger days at the Garrison with Takashi. The way he lights up the room when he enters, the way he cares so much for his friends, his extreme tenacity to prove himself. It’s endearing, really.

What’s not endearing is the boy’s habit of arriving late nearly every class with an absurd excuse every time. Last class, he claimed to have been locked in his room by the cleaning ladies, and only by sheer strength, he was able to pry open his door and run to class.

Surprisingly, when Lance does come barreling through the classroom door, it’s without his usual slew of excuses.

He walks in with his head down and walks past his usual seat near the front, to an empty one further in the back. Adam seems to not be the only one noticing the boy’s sour mood, as he sees a few of Lance’s friends look back at him in slight confusion. Lance ignores the looks and stares down at his desk.

Adam resolves to try and talk to Lance after class, but he does have an important lesson planned for today so there’s no more time to waste. He clears his throat and all the students’ eyes snap to the front of the classroom,

“Today’s lesson is a bit different than what I usually do,” Adam says to his class, “but I think you’ll all enjoy it quite a bit.”

He notices many of the students exchanging glances with each other, he continues,

“To try and give you experience working as teams, I along with another instructor, have come up with a way to do that and give it a slight competitive edge with an incentive to the best team overall”. Adam pauses to gauge the students’ reactions, many seem excited, some confused, he sees Lance raise his head to look at him.

He smiles, “We will be joining Instructor Shirogane’s class in the simulation room. Our class versus theirs divided into five teams per class, whichever team wins gets to skip morning training for a week” He finishes off.

The classroom immediately bursts into excited chatter, and as Adam’s eyes drift to Lance again he notices that the boy looks even more upset than when he came in this morning.

Adam leans back on his desk, “Alright alright, enough talking,” he laughs under his breath, “I told Shiro we would be meeting his class in the Simulation room at 0800 hours, so you all have 20 minutes to get ready and meet me down there”

He watches his excited students gather up their stuff and run out of the room. He notices Lance try and slip past him unnoticed, but before he’s out the door Adam catches him with a stern, “Mr. McClain”

Lance stops in his tracks, and turns towards his teacher,“Yes sir?” he grumbles out.

Adam gives him a cautious look before continuing, “Would you mind telling me why you were late this morning?” Adam asks the boy in a kind tone.

He notices Lance visibly cringe before he looks at his teacher

“Look, Mr. A, I’m sorry, I got… kinda sidetracked this morning,” Lance rambled, “I was late to training so Iverson made me do an extra round so I was late to breakfast and someone took the last fruit cup” he finished with a pout.

 _“That was it?”_ Adam thought, tapping his finger on his arm.

“Lance,” he started, “Was there anything else that happened this morning?” Adam asked looking knowingly at Lance.

The boy hesitated for a second, glancing back at his teacher, “The… simulation scores got posted this morning…”

 _“Oh that’s right,”_ Adam remembered, _“This would be Lance’s first simulation score ranking at the Garrison”_

He briefly looked back at Lance, “You know, I remember my first simulation ranking,”

Lance looked up at him, Adam continued with the story.

“I was third place, I couldn’t believe it. I thought I was going to get first for sure, but I got third and it was absolutely devastating to me”

Lance furrowed his eyebrows, “So what did you do?”

Adam smirked at the memory, “I went up to the kid who placed first to give him a piece of my mind,” He noticed Lance’s eyes widen, “I told him to watch out because next time, I would be first”

Lance stared at Adam before squawking out a “What??” in shock at his teacher’s past actions.

Adam smiled at the memory, and turned to look out the window, “Yeah, I know, it was a bold statement for sure,” he laughed, “But he told me he would look forward to that, and when the next scores were put up and he still was above me, I expected him to embarrass me in front of everyone, but he just patted my back and wished me luck for next time”

Lance gave his teacher an unsure look, “And then what?”

Adam turned back to his student, “He became my best friend,” he winked, “And later, a little more than a friend”

Lance groaned “THAT’S how you and Shiro met?!” He exclaimed before frowning, “How’s that supposed to help me anyway?”

Adam took a second to gather his thoughts, “What I’m saying is that it’s your first simulation score, Lance. You shouldn’t beat yourself up about it and instead try and make the most of the situation,” He gave Lance a fond look, “If Shiro wasn’t so nice to me about it, I would have missed out on one of the best people in my life.”

* * *

  
As Lance was packing up to go to the Simulation room, curiosity struck Adam prompting him to ask, “So who was in first place then?”

Lance groaned for the second time, “That mullet of course! First, he’s Shiro’s favorite, and then he’s the best in the class? Talk about fair!” He let out with an exhale of frustration.

It took a second for it to click in Adam’s mind but when it did, he looked at Lance.

“Keith? Wow, Shiro told me he was good but I didn’t think he had it in him”

He lost himself in his thoughts for a second, barely registering Lance mumble as he walked out of the room,

“He doesn’t even have to try”

Adam was left alone in the room with Lance’s last words left in his head.

“He doesn’t have to try huh?” He said aloud. With that thought, an idea suddenly came to him.

“Well then, let's put that idea to the test”

With that, Adam left his room to find Takashi before joining the students in the Simulation room. He had a bet to make.

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyyy so hope it wasn't too bad. I have a lot of feelings about this fic already haha. I only have a very rough outline of what is going to happen based on canon (can't believe we have canon lgbt rep like helllll ya) so if anyone has ideas feel free to leave a comment! Klance may/may not happen in the very end but it will probably be subtle because this is a Shiro/Adam fic so that's the main focus, but their rivalry is a big part of the storyline so look forward to that!


End file.
